


An Orchestra Made for the Abyss Beyond Us

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absolutely no idea where I'm going with this, Eldritch, Eldritch Horrors, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: Einar bit into the soft apricot as Tiamat continued to complain as they waited for the teacher to return. It wasn’t like he was the reason they were still stuck on the piece. Saga kept playing his part wrong and now they were three weeks over schedule. His classmate crumpled a sheet of music and threw it at the back of his head. He looked back as he took another bite of the fruit.“Seriously, I’m tired of playing the same song in different scales while we wait for you. At this point, our teacher is just telling me to mix and match them just so I have something new to do!”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	An Orchestra Made for the Abyss Beyond Us

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't have an explanation for this other than I was listening to Mozart and thinkin' of eldritch horrors.

“You’d think with two people you’d finish your work faster. What’s taking you guys so long?”

Einar bit into the soft apricot as Tiamat continued to complain as they waited for the teacher to return. It wasn’t like he was the reason they were still stuck on the piece. Saga kept playing his part wrong and now they were three weeks over schedule. His classmate crumpled a sheet of music and threw it at the back of his head. He looked back as he took another bite of the fruit.

“Seriously, I’m tired of playing the same song in different scales while we wait for you. At this point, our teacher is just telling me to mix and match them just so I have something new to do!”

“Maybe you should bring that up with the one who keeps messing it up.”

Saga looked up from his sheet music and played a few notes as he glared over at his brother. The crumpled up sheet music was thrown at him from Einar’s place on the floor. The paper ball hit the piano keys instead. Their classmate let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her chair. 

The girl was beginning to consider asking for a change in an instrument. She was stuck with them most of the time because they shared sheet music. Tiamat picked up her flute and blew into the hole to create a shrill sound in short, clear bursts. Their teacher would surely storm in and scold her for such playing, but as she continued to play she began to wonder if even he was losing his mind from the lack of progress. She looked over to the door and saw no one approaching the window in long, slow strides as he typically did. 

Einar stood up from the floor and stretched his legs. They had been stuck sitting for nearly the entire class because of Saga’s antics. It was like he was messing up on purpose. He bit down on the tip of his thumb. He was getting increasingly pissed off by the lack of progress. Sonata in C major, K. 19d, it shouldn’t be this hard for them. They’d played more difficult pieces before. They’d even played four-hand pieces before just fine. He couldn’t understand why Saga was messing up so badly with this one either. 

“It’s been half an hour,” Tiamat looked back from the door when it became increasingly obvious the teacher wasn’t coming back to stop her horrible squeaking, “you think we can just head to dinner now?”

“We might as well. Jordan and Ciel are probably still working if he hasn’t come back.”

Tiamat hopped up from her chair and stretched her back. She was already out the door by the time Saga had gotten up from the piano and grabbed the book he had left atop the hood. The girl turned around and walked backward with her arms crossed as they joined her in the hall. 

“How much you want to bet our teacher got the special order today?”

“My dinner.”

  


* * *

  


“Alright, hand over your dinner Saga.”

Saga pushed his plates over to her as he turned to another page in his book. With a large gulp, she downed his soup and began to gorge herself on the rest. As food was brought out to a table behind them, a large slit began to open up on her back. 

The back of her head opened up along with her back as slim, skeletal arms snaked out of the toothed void to grab at whatever food it could reach. A deep, guttural sound erupted from the mouth on her back as the pitch-black boney hands filled it with various meats, cheeses, and vegetables. Einar watched with faint disgust as the hands shoveled even the dropped food into the gaping maw. 

“Ew gonna weat somethin?” Tiamat spoke through her constant intake of food.

“I’ll eat a big breakfast tomorrow.”

There were far too many bends in the arms to call them human-like. The accompanying cracking of bones as the arms pushed each other out of the way to get a grasp on more food as the server arrived with more food to pile onto the table. Less than brave arms were stretching up the floor to pick up the scraps that fell from above. Einar swatted away a couple of hands stretched and bent their way towards his plate, scarfing down the duck quickly as the hands shook and retracted.

Duck was a rarity at the school. To fill up someone like Tiamat their teacher had to buy nearly five ponds worth of the animal not including what the rest of them ate. All and all, a special occasion meant a bigger dinner budget which meant at least one day of duck. He looked over to his brother who was staring intensely at the pages. Saga hadn’t even bothered to touch his duck. The hands from Tiamat’s second mouth twitched towards it, waiting for some confirmation that it was free for the taking. 

Saga pushed the plate closer to the hands which began to rip and tear at the meat. Their classmate was now quickly downing the water from the jug. A few fingers attempted to pull at the glass as the food from the table began to dissipate. 

“Teacher brought a man today.”

Tiamat choked on her bread roll as Einar recoiled in shock into her side. A few arms flailing about as they returned into the cavity of the student’s back and the mouth closed up until it was impossible to tell her body had been opened up at all. They looked over to the young girl who shuffled her way closer with a plate. 

Jordan was the youngest of all five of them, though even at the age of six she appeared to be twice that age. The scales that snuck past her high uniform collar shone dully under the light of the dining hall. She sat down next to Saga with a skittish look on her face. 

“Ciel said he will digest him all spring. But Teacher only took his left hand. He will be done by winter I say.”

“Damn, what the guy do, scream in his face?” Tiamat asked as she swallowed the rest of the bread rolls. 

The girl shrugged, “I do not know. He was awfully rude though.”

“Rude enough to break the no-human rule, huh,” Tiamat nudged the boy next to her, “Maybe he’ll let you back into fencing class early then.”

Einar scowled. Jordan nibbled on her duck as he shoved the older girl in the ribs in response. She bit down on the fork’s tines and began to gnaw on them as she stared at her reflection in her water. She kept checking the doorway as her classmates began to pull on each other. Ciel didn’t seem like they would join them today.

  


* * *

  


“Yo-! Ciel!” Tiamat called out as they entered the dorm room, “You missed the duck!”

The person in the room peaked past their black hair as their four classmates entered. They pointed towards their mouth as they opened it. Einar grimaced, that damn thing was back. He made his way towards Ciel and poked the black mass that was taking up their mouth. It was completely opaque, and if you slide your hand through it would feel like a cool mist that sent a crawling chill around your body. 

He gulped and started to push his hand through it, looking for the base of the thing to pull it out. He shivered as he felt something warm begin to wrap around his fingers. The tongue-like appendage slithered up his hand and out of Ciel’s mouth, attempting to make its way up his sleeve. Gripping the thing he attempted to pull it out only to find the tongue getting longer the more he pulled. As it licked up his arm he jerked back as Ciel began to cough. 

It was deep in their throat this time. Eiran doubted he could get his arm deep enough to pull it out, and no one was dumb enough to try to use Timat’s hands to reach down. They’d sooner rip their classmate’s insides up then get the damn creature out. He looked back to Saga already pulling the alarm for the teacher, with Jordan pressing the nearby button for a nurse. 

“I thought we got them all last time, how’d it get back in?”

Ciel pointed up towards the air vent as their eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh great, we have _another infestation_.”

His classmate looked off to the side.

“Don’t give the innocent look, you’re the only one who can open up to the place they’re from,” Einar tried to pull at the inky, black part of the body only for it to disappear from his grasp like mist, “You tried that teleport again, huh?”

They gave a slow nod as the long strides of their teacher came into earshot. He always appeared to move slow and heavy, but he always ended up by their side or in front of them in a matter of seconds. As quickly as they heard his steps he was in the room next to Ciel and Einar. 

“Again?”

Ciel did their same series of points from before as the dead eyes of their teacher bored down. He clicked his tongue and rolled up his sleeve. Einar helped Ciel open their mouth slightly wider as their teacher’s hand snaked down in their throat. A sound from deep in Ciel’s throat was heard as the teacher’s elbow entered in the mouth. 

Slowly, he retracted his arm from the student’s mouth, taking with it the misty creature that attempted to wrap its appendage under his suit. There was an awfully coughing noise from them as they regurgitated a small sac of eggs the creature had managed to lay. Their teacher squished them underneath his shoes as they turned into small puffs of smoke. 

Entering the room, the school doctor readjusted her glasses as she took the creature off of the teacher. Without a single sound, she was gone as soon as she appeared. Their teacher rolled his sleeve back down and looked at Tiamat and Saga.

“Cleaning duty.”

“But they taste like crap!”

Their teacher didn’t react and pointed to the rest of them, “Dorm 3 for now.”

“Why’s this got to happen on the janitor’s day off,” Tiamat grumbled. Sage pulled out the ladder from the room’s supply closet as the mouth on Tiamat’s back opened up once again.

  


* * *

  


“How was cleaning duty?” Einar asked as the other two entered the dorm long after Jordan and Ciel had fallen asleep. 

“One of them ate a rat from the inside out,” Saga supplied as Tiamat made a gagging sound. 

“Then the babies erupted from it and started eating the parent.”

“Sounds like our 10th birthday.”

Saga gave a nod as he turned another page in his book from his place on the top bunk. Their classmate stuck out her tongue and settled on her bottom bunk. Cleaning duty was the worst. She was going to have backache for a week with all of those being torn apart. 

“You think Teacher will let us have a bite of the human?”

“He said we’re not allowed to eat trash.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I want some trash to wash down the crap I just ate.”

“It’s not really all it's cracked up to be,” Einar added as he got under his covers. 

“You cried for three days after you got caught eating the trespasser ‘cause you didn’t want it to go bad.”

“...Fuck off, Tia.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~what's pacing, never heard of her~~


End file.
